O Veneno Nos Lábios Dela
by Anni's Angle
Summary: Foi o veneno de Bellatrix que fez o meu divertimento naquela tarde. Mas foi com o mesmo veneno que eu tive meu fim anos depois. [OneShot] [SiriusXBellatrix]


**O Veneno Nos Lábios Dela.**

Era um sábado ensolarado, perfeito para se jogar quadribol, ou ficar sentado na beira do lago negro jogando conversa fora com os outros marotos, mas eu, com toda a sorte do mundo, estava enfurnado no salão de festas da mansão Black.

Eu tentei com todas as minhas forças ir direto para a casa dos Potter ou até mesmo ficar em Hogwarts direto, mas minha _adorada_ mãe me obrigou a voltar para casa. Naquele verão Narcissa faria quinze anos e eu teria de comparecer ao seu baile de debutante.

Eu já estava começando a me acostumar com a monotonia de ficar sentado no sofá olhando todas aquelas pessoas que eu tanto menosprezava dançarem sem nem um pingo de emoção nos movimentos quando ouço a voz, digo, o som agourento que era a voz da minha mãe.

- Sirius, querido, por que você não dança uma música com sua prima Bellatrix? – perguntou ela num tom falsamente maternal.

- Não estou afim – retruquei seco. – Não é pra isso que serve o noivo dela?

- Dance com ela agora, menino, ou pode esquecer a sua viajemzinha para a casa do seu amigo Potter! – respondeu ela no seu tom frio e severo habitual.

Levantei-me de um pulo. Com a viajem para a casa de James eu não brincava. Aquilo era a única coisa que salvava as minhas férias. Olhei para Bellatrix que aguardava ansiosa ao lado de minha mãe e a acenei o salão com a cabeça deixando bem claro que estava fazendo aquilo obrigado.

O fato de que Bellatrix tinha a aparência bonita era incontestável. Os longos cabelos negros aveludados emolduravam o rosto fino e combinavam com as orbes extremamente negras dela. Fora os lábios carnudos e profundamente vermelhos. Era uma pena que sua alma podre desmanchasse toda essa beleza aos meus olhos.

Arrastei-a até o salão e parei de frente a ela, que rapidamente passou um dos braços pelo meu pescoço e fez minha mão enlaçar sua cintura fina. A música tinha uma batida forte, misteriosa, soava como uma música medieval. Na verdade, todas as músicas que tocaram naquela tarde eram desse jeito, mas aquela que eu Bellatrix dançamos parecia fantasmagórica.

Enquanto dançávamos, eu não conseguia me desprender dos seus olhos. Eram passos quase mecânicos, mas parecia que só existia Bella e eu naquele salão.

Quando a música acabou, eu não consegui soltar a cintura dela, nem ela se soltou do meu pescoço. Esperamos pela próxima música, onde dançamos do mesmo jeito: presos no olhar do outro. A cena se repetiu várias vezes, até ficarmos cansados, mas eu não queria dizer adeus a aquelas pedras negras que eram os olhos de Bellatrix.Eu estava hipnotizado por eles. Então eu a levei para um corredor afastado do salão onde naquele momento Narcissa valsava estupidamente com seu noivo Lucius Malfoy.

Quando parei, Bellatrix me olhou assustada, como se não entendesse porque eu estava fazendo aquilo. Afaguei-lhe as madeixas negras descendo até a maçã do rosto que estava corada, contrastando a sua palidez. Ela fechou os olhos diante do meu toque e eu me aproximei com os lábios entreabertos, e quando estes lhe tocaram a carne avermelhada de seus lábios, ela me empurrou para trás dizendo "não".

- Por que não? – perguntei tentando esconder a frustração

- É errado! A titia e minha mãe podem nos ver!

- Bom, nenhuma delas está aqui agora, está? – falei num sussurro rouco me reaproximando de Bella

- E tem o Rodolphus... – ela tentou argumentar já sentindo a minha respiração muito perto dela.

- Não se preocupe, ele também não está aqui – respondi no mesmo sussurro, e impedindo Bella de tentar dizer mais alguma coisa, selei os lábios dela com os meus.

Foi um beijo quase áspero, como se houvesse veneno nos lábios dela. Um veneno do qual eu não conseguia me soltar. Um veneno que atordoava e me viciava sobre ele fazendo com que cada vez mais eu me envolvesse nos lábios de Bella, explorando cada detalhe que existia em sua boca. Bella respondia a tudo isso com a mesma intensidade, se não mais que eu. Mas no beijo dela havia algo a mais. Não era amor. Acho que Bella nunca soube direito o que é isso, mas havia um sentimento. Alguma coisa como raiva, desejo, uma espécie de paixão fervida em fogo alto. Eu só estava ali para dar fim ao torpor que as festas da família Black me causavam, só estava ali atraído pela beleza de Bellatrix. Atraído pelo veneno que emanava dos lábios dela. Sempre foi por esse motivo. Sempre.

Foi o veneno de Bellatrix que fez o meu divertimento naquela tarde. Mas foi com o mesmo veneno que eu tive meu fim anos depois.

Quando nos separamos para recuperar o fôlego, Bellatrix olhou horrorizada para mim e sibilou com a voz trêmula:

- Nunca mais se aproxime de mim, seu... Seu sujo! Maldito! Bastardo!

E saiu batendo os pés.

Eu atendi ao pedido dela. Nunca mais toquei num fio do cabelo negro dela. Ao menos, é claro, nas vezes em que _ela_ me encontrava pelos corredores escuros da mansão Black.

_she leaves me wanting more_

_white flowers on the shore_

_she knows I can't resist_

_the poison from her lips_

N/A: A música que inspirou essa fic é "Brasil", da banda Elefant. Recomendo ler ao som dela ; ). O trecho no final também é dessa música. Obrigada a todos.


End file.
